


Deucalion's bite?

by Just_fandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_fandoms/pseuds/Just_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah heart looks like an average twelve year old but really she the leader of the guardians of the supernatural. She lives in woodstown and goes to the middle school her friends sam a werewolf the only supernatural creature of the group ,Peter,Daren,Jason live in California. What happens when a certain demon wolf comes to her school? What does getting bitten by the demon wolf do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just something I came up with while at school.

Don't own teen wolf.  
There is a group of people called the guardians. Well their full title is the guardians of the supernatural. It's a group of five people. They are the most skilled in the supernatural and battle. Unlike hunters who just hunt werewolves they believe that werewolves are more than just bodies waiting to be cut in half. They believe that supernatural creatures especially werewolves have loads of potential. Now one of the five guardians is a werewolf while the others are human. Their leader lives in a place called woodstown New Jersey. The others in California in a small town. Their names are Jason,sam,Peter,Daren, and their leaders name is Sarah. The only thing is. That Sarah is only twelve but acts like she's an adult and thinks like one too.. Yep the others are fourteen and follow her. The only problem is woodstown has no supernatural creatures but no hunters either. Until now.  
SARAH POV  
Hi my names Sarah heart. I'm twelve years old and live in woodstown New Jersey. I go to the middle school there. It's attached to the high school. I'm in seventh grade and I have shoulder black hair and eyes that well they kinda change color. They go from emerald green to blue to brown to blue with red specs to green that's really light. Oh yeah and I'm the leader of the guardians who protect the supernatural creatures from rouge hunters. Yeah. Anyway currently I'm in the gym of our school waiting for the bell to ring. The second week of school! I am wearing a pair of black kinda skinny jeans and black on black high top converses with a red and white stripped shirt and a white cameo under it. I have my jean jacket with grey sleeves and a grey hood that buttons up with an amethyst crystal on a golden chain around my neck. I also have a black onyx ring that has gold rim. I have a black back pack and a golden iPod touch with an iPad mini with a black case and an iPhone with a black and gold case. No I'm not rich. They were gifts from a family of werewolves me and my friends saved last year. The bell rung loudly and everyone ran into their classes. I have math first. I walked into the class and sat in my seat next to my best friends to ever exist Desiree and katelyn. Katelyn has long brown hair and brown eyes while des had long brown hair and green eyes. Des is in a black shirt and blue jeans with sneakers while kate is in a yellow pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with converses that are white and black but aren't high tops. I smiled at them and sat down as I took out my black math notebook and did the problem on the board. I heard the teacher walk in but didn't look up. I heard the speaker buzz and stood up. After the pledge we sat down as the announcements continued. I saw the teacher mrs.V writing the answer to the problem on the board. After the announcements were over we began class. I'm in the advanced class so it's well advanced. The speaker sounded again.  
"Sarah heart to the office. Sarah heart to the office. " the voice said. I sighed and picked up my book bag after I put everything away inside and stood up. I walked out of the class and into the hall where lockers lined the right wall in blue. I went into the office and the secretary looked up.  
"You're wanted in the gym" she said quickly. Her eyes were a bit wide and I saw sweat on her forehead. Her hands were shaking. I've learned to go all sherlock on things and I could tell she had been forced to send me to the gym by fear. My eyes narrowed. Looks like work is interrupting my regular life once again. It's probably a hunter wanting to settle something or get the leader of the guardians out if the way. I sighed and smiled at her. I walked out and towards the gym. I walked in the doors and bent down and rolled up the right leg if my jeans to reveal a black knife holder and a combat knife with a golden grip and a black blade. I picked it out and pushed my leg back down. I slowly advanced into the room and the light were off. As I got to the middle of the room the doors closed and my head whipped towards them. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and cursed. Okay so not a hunter. Werewolf. And I don't have my wolfs bane knife!   
"You know when I heard about the leader of the almighty guardians was a girl I just had to investigate. It's even better knowing that not only is she a girl but a twelve year old girl. " a British voice spoke. The lights turned on and what I saw made me even more worried. Not only was it an alpha but I was surrounded by the alpha pack. I've heard stories about them but never thought we'd have a problem with them. There was an old dude with glasses and a blind cane. There was a park of twins looking like high schoolers and a black girl with nasty nails. There was a black man. He was large and his eyes glowed red. The others did too. The man took his glasses off to reveal partially red eyes but then the eyes were consumed by red. No pupil just red.   
"Why are you here" I asked forcefully. The man chuckled.  
"Why I'm here in search for new talent. And it looks like you're the contestant. I'm Deucalion that's kali Ennis Ethan and Aden. " he said. My eyes narrowed."anyway we are here to observe you. And now I'd like to see your skills" he added. My eyes widened. I heard a click from behind me and knew it was kali. I waited with a confused expression until I knew where she was. As she was about to tackle me I flipped up backwards over her. She slid as I landed with a flip. I smirked when I remembered I had on my special assassins creed jacket on. See I had hidden blades put into the sleeves like the game. I heard another growl from behind and twisted as I saw the man Ennis charge. As he made his way I used my special skill. I have this skill where I can see a persons force in an attack like their agility and speed. I narrowed my eyes and stats came up. He's strong but he's not agile. As he charge I twisted around his and slashed his stomach. I turned and saw Deucalion smirk.  
"Nice weapons you have Sarah " he said.   
"Thanks. Made them myself." I said."anyway I am going to leave observe all you want but know when and if you attack I will too. And it will be strong. " I said. I turned and began to walk but when I got to the door the twins blocked the exit. I saw them start to morph into one. Okay that's awesome. Scary but cool! They stood in front of me and huffed but they stayed relaxed and I couldn't see any movement to make an attack. I made a move to get by them but they roared and I had to cover my ears. When it was done I glared at them as they changed back. I made a move to run but as I did they each grabbed an arm and dragged me away from the door. My feet dragging on the floor.   
"Before you go Sarah. If like to give you a gift" Deucalions voice said from behind me. My eyes widened. The bite! No no no no no no no! I struggled but the twins held me down. A hand moved my jacket over and my shoulder where my neck joins was bare. I felt his hand caress the skin and shivered. That's when I activated the hidden blades and made a run for it. As I got to the door I grabbed my back pack and ran out just as loud laughter sounded from the gym. The bell rang and I made my way to art. After art I went to EEE our free period where we can just read or work or talk. I sat down at my desk and the other kids filled in the room. After we all sat down the talking began. My phone rang with a call and I took it out of my pocket and went into the hall.   
"Hello". I said.   
"Hello Sarah " Deucalions voice said.   
"What how'd you!" I stuttered.  
"You ran before I could give you your gift. But don't worry I'll give it to you later." He said. I froze. Yes I have a werewolf friend named sam but that doesn't mean I want to be one. Deucalion laughed at my silence and hung up. I walked back into the class my heart beating fast in fear. I spent the period reading and making small conversation. At the end of class we all filed out to lunch. It was meatball subs today. I sat down with des and Kate and began to eat. We just talked about small things.  
"Sarah I'm walking today okay meet me at the flag pole" kate said. I smiled and nodded. I'm glad I won't have to walk alone. After lunch we had language arts and even that went fast. When the bell rang all the kids ran out of the class and outside. When I got outside I went to the flag pole and waited. I got a call on my phone and picked it up.  
"Yello" I said.  
"Hello" a voice said. Deucalion. I sighed and looked around.  
"What is it this time" I said quickly.  
"Now now be patient. Where's that friend of yours Katelyn was it?" He said. I froze.   
"You wouldn't dare" I said. He chuckled.  
"Oh but I already have" he said. "You know your friend here's really strong I bet she'd take it without any problems. What do you think?" He said amusement strong in his tone.   
"I swear to god" I started but he cut me off.  
"Oh I'd love to see what you'd do. Come and show me." He spoke. I clenched my fists. He laughed in the phone and hung up. I groaned in frustration and stomped into the now empty school. I sent a text to Kate's phone and heard the ring echo in the halls. I followed it to the gym. Wow. I slipped my back pack off and put it down at the door. I walked in the doors and into the darkness. As I stepped inside the door slammed behind me. I sighed and turned around. I saw the twins but in their arms a passed out katelyn their claws on her throat. I began to step forward but stopped as their grip tightened.  
"I wouldn't do that. Get any closer and they rip her throat out." Deucalions voice said from behind me. I breathed and turned around. The lights only the ones above him were on. Kali and Ennis by his side.  
"Let her go" I demanded. He chuckled.  
"Why would I do that? I still have yet to give you your gift" he spoke. His words made me fearful.  
"Ah I can hear your heart. You're afraid of me." He stated with a smile."well with you shut down by fear this should be easy."   
"Fear doesn't shut me down it wakes me up. But becoming fearless isn't the point it's impossible it's learning how to control your fears and be free from them. Being able to think in the midst of fear is a lesson everyone needs to learn" I spoke determinedly. He smirked yet again. His cane held carefully. My eyes narrowed at the end of his cane where it was off place by a bit. He has a weapon!   
"Too scared to talk again? Hm must get to giving you your gift then. Kali! Ennis! " he shouted. Before I could blink kali and Ennis were disabling my movements by restricting my arms and legs with their werewolf strength. They walked me over and bent me to my knees as their legs covered mine so I could move and their arms disabling all movement.   
"Now there see you're already bowing down to your alpha. Now for the gift!" He said in his accent. I wiggled the best I could and Deucalion nodded and I felt a need poke at my neck. I froze.   
"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choose" he said. I thought for a bit before I decided and slumped against them.   
"There we go. Accept the fate. This is going to happen. There's nothing you can do." Deucalion said. My vision was fixed on the floor. He may turn me but I'll never accept him as my alpha. Not in a million years. I was lifted from my knees and held up as Deucalion came from behind me. I felt his sharp fangs where the shoulder and neck meet. Then he bit down and dots exploded in my vision and I almost screamed from the pain of it. It was like having your arm slowly sawn off with a sharp rusty butter knife. While you're Awake. It felt like hours and every few minuets he but down harder. It seemed like forever when he finally let go. I sat on my knees as they left. I felt the bite mark and when I looked at my hand blood was thick and running down my fingers. I felt it trickle down my back and shoulder. I got katelyn home without her waking and then got myself home. I fixed it up from the bleeding and went home. When I got there I walked right to my black room. It's like all black everything. I flopped on my bed and called the rest of the guardians. After all was explained we hung up and I went to sleep.


	2. Fathers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns about who her father is and then takes a trip to a certain town in California.

I woke up to the light shining in my window. I groaned and hopped out of bed to get ready for school. I got in another pair of black jeans and a black shirt with my assassins creed jacket with the hidden blades it's the jean jacket. I put my black on black high top converses on and made sure I had my neckless on. I also grabbed a can of wolfs bane mace and a bottle of mountain ash. But then I remembered the bite. I took the bandage off and saw it had healed. I put the mace and ash away and went to school. It was a Tuesday. I went to advanced math and saw that des was there but kate wasn't. I shrugged and continued with the lesson. She did get knocked out for the first time ever. When that was over came art then finally EEE. I satin my seat with des. We laughed and talked about a few things.   
"Okay students cross country try-outs will take place after school today." The teacher said and des fixed her gaze on me.  
"You mean the follow Sarah while she goes ahead on the trail and passes everyone try out?" A kid said and we laughed. Every year I do the cross country team. I have always been fast and always loved running. After lunch was Launguage arts and then social studies. Then it was time for cross country. I got in my black tank top and shorts with my black sneakers and got my arm thing that carries my iPod to play music. I went to meet the others and got to the trail. The trail is a four mile run or jog through the woods on a path and back. I placed my headphones in and the song ready aim fire by imagine dragons played. I smirked as the coach blew the whistle and I took off running. I had my black hair in a ponytail. I began to jog fast before going into a small run. The others far behind me.   
"You close your eyes and the glory fades!" The song went. I smiled and continued to run. The others had to be about a mile or so behind me. That's when I heard a snap and slowed to a stop. I took out a head phone and looked around. Another snap and my head whipped around.   
"Cross country? Really? " a voice spoke. A man stepped from the shadows. He held a cross bow and had black short hair and was in black pants and a black shirt with black combat boots. Hunter.   
"What are you doing here this is a guardian protected state" I spoke.  
"Gaur drain protected? I only see one twelve year old girl. I thought the leader of the all mighty guardians might be well more experienced. " he said.  
"Why are you here" I spoke with confidence.   
"I am here about the alpha pack. They moved here and I'm here to kill them" he spoke.  
"That's against your code as hunters" I said.  
"So what?" He said,  
"Really I mean why even make a code if you're not gonna follow it!" I groaned.  
"I'm here to kill them and there's nothing you can do about it" he said walked towards me.  
"As much as I hate them they are relatively innocent. If you attack them then it's on our code I can stop you and kill you." I said narrowing my eyes. He laughed.  
"Oh really what are you gonna do about it" he said poking my chest. I gripped his arm and twisted it breaking his wrist.   
"I will find you and I will kill you without a second thought" I said viciously he was on the ground in pain and I just put the head phone back in and continued to run. When the run was over I walked home. I did my homework and called the guardians.   
"Hey guys there's a hunter here to kill the alpha pack" I said in the group call.   
"Okay so what will you do?" They aske.d  
"Well the alpha pack hasn't killed yet and the hunter spoke of breaking the code so then it's in our code to protect the alpha pack. But I mean my bite wound healed so I'm a tad worried but not much. I have a plan for control. " I told them.   
"Okay but if things go bad you need to move to California so we can work together" Peter spoke. I agreed and hung up. The full moon is Friday so I have three days to figure out my plan. My mom works at the hospital so she won't be home until late tonight. I flopped in my bed after getting some tee shirt and sweats and went to sleep. The next day I got in blue jeans and a white shirt with my jacket and converses and my neckless. I remembered the bite and looked at m shoulder where the mark was. It had already started to heal. I groaned and walked to school. Kate wasn't there so I went to classes with des. By the time the end if the day came I was walking home when the twins came up beside me.   
"Guys come on I really am not in the mood I have like twenty pages of homework for two advanced classes and I have five tests to study for!" I groaned as I began to walk faster. They followed. They followed me all the way home and into the house. My mom was in the dinning room talking. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She's tall and always wears black pants and a red shirt.   
"You will not! " my mom screamed. I snuck up to the doorframe and listened in and pulled the twins over to hide too.   
"Yes I will. You may have made her powers dormant but I have awakened them. Do you know who the guardians are?" A voice I realized as Deucalion spoke.  
"Yes they are a brave group of people who protect the innocent supernatural creatures and teach control to those who need it. What does arhat have to do with any of this" my mother snapped.  
"Oh well she's the leader of the guardians of course her friends the ones in California are her group. " Deucalion spoke.  
"I would know. " she snapped.  
"Oh really let's ask our snooper" he said. I sighed and stepped into the room. My mother snapped her head to me.  
"Is this true!" She yelled.  
"Yes mom. It's true but I think you should explain to me what the hell is going on!" I snapped at her and she lowered her head.   
"Why don't you tell her Jessica" Deucalion spoke. He had a smirk on his face but I ignored him focused on my mother only. She looked everywhere in the room except at me.   
"Sarah do you know who your father is?" Deucalion asked.  
"No. My mom always told me she'd tell me when I was ready" I said still focused on her.   
"Exactly and you're not ready you're just a kid! Twelve years old! " my mom shouted finally looking at me.  
"Bull shit mom. Do you know what I've been doing for the past three years! I've been saving lives. I've been hunting down the hunters who break their code and I've been stopping them. Me and my friends are the guardians of the supernatural we are feared by hunter and praised by the supernatural. I've been save lives since I was nine! I had one of my friends die because of me. Do you know why , hunters were looking for me. They were gonna kill me. They captured my friends jerry and sam. Sam is a werewolf! He healed. Jerry didn't he was killed and they recorded his screams and had me watch it! So don't you tell me I'm not ready! I've been ready you are the one who hasn't been ready not me! " I yelled at her. Her head went down.as if she spotted some,thing really interesting on the floor.  
"See she's ready go ahead and tell her who her father is" Deucalion spoke. My mom sighed and stared at the floor.  
"He's your father" she mumbled barely audible but I still caught it. I saw Deucalion smirk but I paid no attention.   
"Thank you. Now leave I need to go and make a call." I said to Deucalion and the twins and walked up the stairs to my room. I got m iPad mini out and FaceTimed the others.  
"Guys! Deucalion is my father" I spoke fast and silence fell before chatter started up.  
"Guys! Quiet one at a time."  
They went silent and I was hit with questions.  
"Okay off that topic anything interesting going on" I asked. And they paled.  
"Oh no what's it now" I groaned. Peter sighed.  
"Sarah there's a pack. You know the Hales. Well the two sibling Derek and Laura moved back to beacon hills. Laura was killed and the werewolf that killed her become an alpha. Then the alpha bit someone. Turns out the alpha was Peter hale their uncle. Derek killed him after he bit a girl named lydia. Anyway turns out he's made a pack but Gerard the asshole came and now wants to kill every last one and disregarded his code. We need you he has like ten guys. Please" Peter pleaded. I sighed.   
"Fine okay who's cousin am I posing as?" I asked.  
"Ours" sam spoke. I sighed and began to pack. My mom knocked as I was done and had everything packed up and ready to leave. My room was bare and empty,  
"What's all this?" She asked.  
"There's a problem hunters broke their code disregarded it and killed an omega who hadn't hurt a living person. Now he's going after a new pack and I have to help. Sam and Jason got their parents to take me in they know a both the supernatural and I'm moving to beacon hills California. I'm leaving on the plane tomorrow and am having trucks bring my stuff. " I said as I moved past her. The next day my mom drove me to the airport and I left without a word. I got in the plane and it lifted off.   
TIME SKIP  
After the plane landed and Jason and sam and their parents picked me up we got settled in the new room and it was black with a black bed. I unpacked and got forms filled in for the school. We all met up in my room. Sam and his twin have black hair and green eyes while Peter has brown hair and brown eyes. Daren had black hair and blue eyes. They all wore jeans and tee shirts. We sat in my room and just relaxed.  
"Okay do the wolves know we are here? You did inform them right?" I asked Pete and he nodded. Just as there was a knock at the front door. We all shot up and walked down the stairs. When we opened the door there were four people. One girl with blonde hair and brown eyes a tall man with green eyes and jet black hair a kid with curly hair and brown eyes and a tall black kid with brown eyes.   
"Let me guess hale pack? Peter why didn't you tell me they would be coming tonight!" I groaned and the man raised an eyebrow and walked in.  
"Wait these kids are the guardians?" The girl said.  
"Yes and we are the ones here to make sure the hunters don't kill any innocent people. I know who Gerard is we've handled him before last year. He's an ass hole. " I said. We all sat in the living room. After they introduced themselves we were next.  
"I'm Sarah the leader that's sam and Jason Daren and Peter" I said as my friends waved.   
"Anyway. What do we need to discus " Peter asked.  
"We need to discus what exactly do you guys do?" Derek asked.   
"We are the guardians of the supernatural. We attack those who attack us and innocent others. We go after the hunters who break their code. We call them rouges. If a hunter dismisses their code we have the right to go after them and even kill them. We help those who need to learn control gain control. We provide safety and training. Sam is a werewolf and was the only one until a few days ago when I was bitten and moved here" I said. Erica just glared at me.  
"Training? You couldn't even win a fight against a stick" she said. I raised my eyebrow at her.  
"Oh here we go again " Isaac muttered.   
"Okay let's go in the backyard. Let's see who wins" I said. She smirked and we went to the back. I took my jacket off and made a show of taking my knife out and throwing it at Peter who caught it with no problem. We stood on opposite sides of the grass. The others all lined at the house. The wolves watched in interest as my friends just relaxed and watched with smiles.   
"Go" Peter said. She charged at me and was about to hit me when I spun around her and elbowed the back of her head as she passed me and stumbled.  
"Too predictable." I said and she glared her eyes glowing. She ran up to me and went for a punch. I twisted to the side and punched her hard in the gut.  
"Left you stomach open. When you see you enemy go in for a punch tense the muscles up and it won't hurt" I took her as she was gasping. I turned on her and smiled. With my back to her I saw Derek smirk. I heard Erica from behind me but didn't show it. When she was about to tackle me I jumped up and back flipped while I was in the air I kicked her back and she went down as I landed. I placed my foot on her back and smirked in triumph.  
"And I win. " I said. Derek was focused on me while the others stared at me in amassment and awe. My friends laughed and smirked.  
"Anyway. My friends also informed me of the hing attacking people.?" I questioned while we went back in.   
"Yeah we dot. Know what it is but it looks like a large lizard" Derek spoke.  
"Wait scaly and skittles eyes sharp teeth!" I asked and they nodded.  
"Wow you've got yourselves a kanima. " I said with a whistle.  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
"It's a shapeshifter like you guys and sam and Sarah but it's not right. It's an abomination. But it only kills murderers. It doesn't seek pack it seeks a master. They control it." Peter said from the corner.   
"Wow." Boyd said. We talked for a while before they left. When they did we all went to my room.  
"Kanima ! Really, so now we have to not only find the kanima and it's master and keep the argents from killing innocent werewolves " sam said. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. The next day was a Saturday and I was in black jeans and a black shirt with my converses. I walked out if the house and went outside before going back in when my phone rang.   
"Hello" I asked.  
" Sarah you left before we could talk." Deucalions voice said.  
"Well that's because I don't want to talk" I snarled. I hung the phone up. The next day I went to school. I was in a pair if black jeans and a grey and white stripped shirt with a cami on under it. I had my jacket on but too the hidden blades out. I had it unbuttoned and had my neckless on. I had my black back pack and my black on black high top converses. When I got to the school Erica and Isaac and Boyd were at my sides when they could. When we were at lunch I saw two Boyd staring at me.  
" who're they?" I asked Boyd.  
"Scott and stiles Scott's a werewolf. Stiles is human. They think it's wrong Derek bit us even though we asked and he told us everything." Boyd said.   
"Why are they staring at me?" I asked.  
"They must think Derek bit you. " a voice said. I saw my friends sit down next to us. Then Scott's and stiles eyes went wide.   
"Okay Scott Derek didn't bite us. I was bitten by another alpha in jersey. Sam was bitten by someone else in jersey too. We are not part of Derek's pack. We are the guardians of the supernatural. We are here because of the kanima and Gerard argent. You can trust us. " I whispered to him.   
"Can I?" He said back.   
"Yes. We protect supernatural creature and go after the hunters who disregard their code. Plus I have my own group. These are my friends. We're here to make sure Gerard is stopped. " I said. He nodded.  
"Meet me after school. Without them" he said. I nodded and he turned around.  
"There I don't want them thinking we're part of Derek's pack." I said. Erica and Isaac and Boyd stared at me.  
"What's so bad about our pack" Erica snarled.  
"Nothing. I have my own. " I said with a shrug.  
"Yeah. Plus Sarah would have to trust him. She just met him. " Peter said.   
"Oh yeah Derek wants to talk after school." Isaac said with a smile.  
"Okay but I have something's to do first" I said. They raised their eyebrows.   
"What?" Boyd asked.  
"First things first. How's your cross country team?" I said with a smirk.  
"The worst" Boyd groaned. I smiled larger.  
"Not any more" I said.   
"Wait what! But that with be fair werewolf powers" Erica said.  
"Who says I have to use my werewolf powers" I said.  
"Yeah Sarah's always been wicked fast." Jason said. When the day ended i went to the coach finstock.   
"Okay new kid I'm gonna have you to against our fastest player" he said. I smiled and some kid came out. We went to the beginning of the trail and when the whistle blew I was already ahead. I smiled as I ran. By the time I was done and looped back the other kid was still only a fourth of the way there. The coach was surprised but then smiled and shouted a loud " yeahhh" into the sky.  
"Kid you're on the team. In fact you're team captain. Practice is tomorrow after school." He said. I smirked and saw Scott waiting for me with stiles I ran over. I had changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top.   
"Hey you wanted to talk" I asked.  
"Is it true you and your friends are the guardians?" Stiles blurted. And I nodded.  
"Is it true you weren't turned by Derek" Scott asked.   
"Yes I was bitten last week in jersey. I'd rather not share who for the moment. The only reason I have control is my friend sam he's a werewolf. And since we tech control to those who need it. " I said quoting a part of our code. He let our a breath and my phone buzzed. I smiled and walked away. It was a text from Erica.  
"Needed by Derek now." It had said. I raced over there with my back pack and when I got there Derek was training the others. My friends sat on the side.  
"Try not being predictable." Derek yelled. I watched as they trained and then I sighed loudly.  
"What's wrong" Peter said.  
"Oh my god guys just stop!" I said causing the others to stop training and look at me.  
"What" Erica asked.  
"Okay you guys are doing this all wrong. Okay say you've got the kanima and you want to kill that motherfucker.You can't just straight up run at it you'll end up dead or paralyzed. The only time you straight up run at a bitch is if you're the distraction or you can handle it yourself and by what Peter told me you can't so maybe instead of all the solo work witch works sometimes but not now. Okay Isaac you play lacrosse if every person on the field were working solo you'd lose. You need to work as a comprehensive untit. A team. Work,think,and attack as one. One person.one force,one power,a pack. Yes the kanima had those sleepy time claws,that's it's strength , but you have one thing it doesn't have, you have instinct and pack and whatever the fuck has kept werewolves alive for this long, so use it!" I said. Their faces were filled with shock until Isaac smiled.  
"I think I understand why she's the leader now" he said. My friends ll smiled and I sat down again and watched them train better this time. When all was done and training was over I was pulled into the train cart by Isaac and I nodded to my friends who tensed at the action before leaving. I turned and saw Derek looking at me.  
"That was smart advice you gave before" he said.  
"Thanks I guess." I said.  
"Um the pack could really use you and your friends." Derek said and Erica Boyd and Isaac nodded their heads in unison. I sighed.  
"Look I'm sorry. But I have to think about it and ask what the others think about it. " I said.  
"But you're the leader. You're the strongest and you can tell them what to do right?" Erica said. I sighed.  
"No. I'm not the leader because I'm the strongest. In fact I know that sam and Peter and maybe Daren could kick my ass. I'm the leader because I'm the smartest. I make the right choices. In our group we don't act as five individuals but as one. Like I said before one power,one force,one team. We all have weaknesses and with each team member our power grows. Not only does it grow because of our power but because of how well we know each other and trust each other. I'm not the best at combat but I'm the best in strategic. We are like five pieces of a puzzle. Sam adds to the groups combat I add to the intelligence Peter adds to the emotions and it's stability. Daren adds to our reasoning and Jason adds to our hope and determination. Before I make a decision I have to make sure it will be the best for everyone in the group. " I said as I made some, gestures with my hands.  
"But you'll think about it and ask them?" Isaac asked with a hopeful voice I smiled and looked at him.  
"Yes I'll ask them and think about it" I said. Derek nodded and I waved and left. When I got out I saw everyone looking at me.  
"What happened" Peter asked.  
"Well Derek wants us in his pack all of us and I told him I'd think about it and ask you guys what you would like to do" I said with a sigh. They stared at me.  
"So what do you guys think! Join or no join? " I said with a roll of my eyes.   
"Oh um I Daren what do you think?" Peter said pointing to Daren. Darren's eyes widened and he looked at me.   
"Um well we must look at it logically at the pros and cons. Pro we grow as a group. Con we're still the guardians and we work better just the five of us. Pro well be stronger against the kanima and Gerard. Con Scott and stiles. Didn't they act as if being part of Derek's pack was a bad thing?" Daren pointed out. I nodded and went over it.   
"Yeah but what does it come down to." Peter added in. Jason and sam nodded.  
"How about this. We are part of Derek's pack but when it comes to guardians we are the only ones and they don't count as guardians?" Sam spoke. I nodded and looked at everyone.  
"So you guys sure you want to do this?" I asked. They nodded as I sighed for what seems like the millionth time today and motioned them to follow as we went back to the station. When we got inside everyone shot to their feet.   
"Yes. That's the answer but. We are still the guardians and if we have a job we have to do it. Only the five of us but we will still be part of the pack." I said Derek nodded.  
"I wouldn't ask you to drop the guardians thing. It's a great idea. And Boyd has informed me about the ADHD and the whole born as a leader not follower thing" Derek said. I glared at Peter because he's the only one who'd tell anyone. He smirked and I turned back to Derek and the others.  
"That's why I'm making you head beta. Also known as second alpha. You have a so much say as I do" Derek said. I smirked and we had to leave. When the next day came around at school I was cornered by Scott and stiles at lunch.   
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I thought you said you weren't a part of Derek's pack?" Scott yelled at me.  
"Dude technically I'm not. I'm second alpha. Or head beta. I lead my friends while giving advice to them. I'm not his pack. He doesn't control me. I control my self." I snapped at him. Because of them I got a detention. Joy. Oh and the teachers Harris yes! He loves me.   
"Hey Harris!" I said he smiled. The others stared at wonder at me.  
"See the only student who doesn't infuriate me. She actually loves my class. " he said I smiled.  
"It's my favorite class" I said. Scott told me about jackson and matt and the other kid Danny and who they were. Not only that but he also listed about a million reasons why I shouldn't be in Derek's pack. I just rolled my eyes and got a text on my phone witch because I'm Harris fav he didn't take. I looked and he nodded I walked out of the room as I answered the call.  
"Hello" I asked.  
"Hello my child" a voice spoke on the other end.  
"Deucalion!" I hissed.  
"Yes it's me. How's beacon hills doing for you?" He said.   
"What do you want" I snapped.  
"What I've always wanted. You. You're my daughter! " he laughed out.  
"I'll never be with you. " I said.  
"Well Sarah you already are. See when you left you forgot to disown me as your alpha. I'm still the one who awakened your powers and remember that I'm coming for you and if you fight me I'll kill everyone you hold close" he said and hung up. I groaned in frustration. I angrily pushed the phone in my pocket and walked out of the school. I don't care if I get detention again I need to think. I began to just walk around in the woods for a while when my phone rung again.   
"Hello" I said.  
"Sarah Erica was paralyzed by the kanima! Jackson! Remember when I told you he's the kanima well he is and yeah. Come to the station" Derek's voice said in hurry. Oh yeah he had told me that!   
"Okay" I mumbled and ran to the station. When I got there erica was sleeping but Scott and Derek were talking. Scott's joining the pack! Yeah! I pumped my fist and walked in.  
"Erica looks fine." I said.  
"It's not about Erica I just said that to get you here. It's about the full moon." Derek said. Scott slowly left the station.   
"I can handle it" I said I turned to walk out but he growled. I turned with a sigh.  
"I'm not going to let you chain me up" I stated.   
"Come on! Just this once! " he groaned and his eyes were pleading and I just couldn't. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Now a few hours later I'm chained to the bus seat with my phone and music playing while texting Scott and him telling me all about the party at Lydia's for her birthday. But then a song came on that made my heart stop.  
"When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band" the music rang in my ears as I zoned out. I could tell the moon came up when I could hear the others growling and Derek walking out of the train cart. I took my earbuds out when I smelt something weird. I heard an huff and a body hit the floor and that's when u borek the chains. I ran out of the cart to see Lydia carrying no dragging Derek away. I followed all the way to what I could guess was the hale house and watched in awe as the moon reflected and a man jumped out of the ground. He had dirty hair and blue eyes.   
"I heard there was a party but don't worry. I invited my self." He said. I stepped out of the shadows and his attention went to me.  
"Yay everyone the piñata is here! Someone get me a bat!" I said the last part in a low growl. He smirked. He had pants on but nothing else.   
"And who might this be?" The man said. He began to walk towards me until he was right on front of me.   
"A little girl?" He asked.  
"Sarah heart the leader of the guardians. " I spoke in confidence. His eyebrows raised.  
"The guardians? " he asked with a smirk. "I'm Peter "   
"And I don't Give a single flying fuck" I spat back. He smirked again and his blue eyes scanned me. I scanned him too. His physical ability and agility is the best I've seen so far.   
"Now now now what's this? " he asked. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion at his words.   
"Werewolf" he whispered.  
"You're one too and by what I can determine were an alpha." I spoke. He smirked.  
"I'm sure you know all about me." He said." Now I hear you have a kanima problem and I have the solution" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"You need something that reminds them they're human an object remedied them they have a heart. A person or an object" I said. And that's how I ended up leaving Derek with Peter when I got a call on my phone.   
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello guardian. What's you're code name again? Nephilem alpha? " an old mans voice spoke. I froze. That was my code name that we go by with hunters.   
"Gerard" I spat.  
"Oh yes and I'm here to tell you that jackson is dead. " he said. I froze again. If this happened that means he wanted it to happen. I ditched Derek and ran to tell the other guardians. I'm nephilem alpha. Peters shadow fox. Daren's black fox. Sam is gamma. And Jason's black storm. We all have ours but only use them to hide our identities. When I told them everything I got a FaceTime and when I answered a chin showed up.  
"Oh holy hell how does this thing work" peter Hales voice rang out.  
"Sarah!" He yelled.  
"Dude I can only see chin" I said.   
"Hey I have a very attractive chin"he remarked flipping the phone as I rolled my eyes. I saw the whole large fight play out. Gerard getting bitten and jackson coming back to life. When the call was ended we looked at each other.  
"Who's that" Peter asked.  
"That was Peter hale. But to avoid confusion I'm just calling him hale" I said. It was when I was about to go to sleep when I got the most disturbing call of my life.   
"Sarah we are here and coming for you" Deucalions voice spoke in the message. I turned to my window to see the triskele of the alpha pack. I flopped into my bed and went to sleep. The next few months were just normal. Now I'm going to eighth grade! Yeah! No. Scott has been studying Deucalion has been threatening and circling and haunting. I have the first day off because I have to work with Melissa at the hospital and was when Isaac came in injured with some other girl.  
"Get the alpha. Get the guardians" the girl whispered.  
"What do you want with Derek hale?" Melissa asked but was pushed away as the girl mumbled something as she was strolled away that I couldn't quite hear.   
"Sarah call Scott now" Melissa told me and I nodded as I turned the corner for less noise with the call and bumped right into someone. I was gonna fall but two hand placed themselves on my shoulders to steady me.  
"Sorry" I said as I paid attention to the phone in my hands.   
"It's alright" a voice said. I moved to walk away but the hands gripped my shoulders harder. I slowly moved my head up to see kali with red eyes and a sinister smile on her face. Her hands gripped my shoulders and I winced as her claws came out causing my blood to drip onto the floor.   
"Hello Sarah " she said making her smiled all teeth showing her fangs.  
"You're the reason why Isaac's here aren't you! Don't hurt him" I yelled at her.   
"Oh sweetheart Ennis already has him. You're a tad bit late" she said with another smirk.   
"Let me go"I snarled at her. She just laughed. Her claws gripped my shoulders harder.   
"Now why would I do that" she said. Amusement in her tone. A growl erupted in the air and she let go and turned around swiftly. I saw Derek with Scott and Isaac in a wheel chair.  
"We'll be back." Kali snarled as she ran past me. Derek's wolfish features left and his eyes narrowed on my shoulders.   
"Did she scratch you?" Scott said worriedly as he ran up to me and looked. At the wounds. I winced as he touched them.  
"Yeah it's fine it just takes longer to heal since it's an alpha I'll be fine. " I said and we left the hospital with Isaac and went to the hale house.   
"Sarah your friends called. They need you." Derek said. My eyes widened and I ran to our hang out. It's an underground place. I ran into to woods until I came across the true house. It was broken when We found it and fixed it up. It was then when We found a hidden hatch on the floor that led to a secret room below We fixed it up with black carpets and walls. I even made a kitchen with a fridge and microwave with cabinets filled with food. It even had a tv and five gamer chairs along with a door that led to a bed room with black walls and carpets and a black bed with a wooden chest at the foot of the bed. The wood was painted black while the we tail was golden. The room had a tv and bed side tables. Along with a door that leads to a secret passage to another hidden exit or entry. Then there's four other beds just like that next to it.I went inside the hide out and opened the hatch as I climbed down and when I came into the room I saw everyone looking at me with worry everyone but sam. Daren pointed to the door that led to our rooms and I ran Inside. It looked fine. Except for on sams bed there was the alpha pack symbol painted on his blankets. It was painted in blood and by my wolf senses I could tell it was SAMs blood. Tears threatened to fall down my face but I shook them away as the others filled in the room. A leader must be the one who never shows weakness. If I'm sad or broken my group isn't supposed to know it. I had to be strong. They look up to me and I can't break down. I turned to them. Jason had tears down his face too. I walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug and the rest followed as he broke down in tears in the middle. When all was done everyone had tears down their faces. A single tear escaped me.  
"Don't worry. We'll get him back. They'll pay for ever taking him. And then some. " I said. We straightened up and left the hideout. We walked out of the woods and right to Derek's new loft. I got a text saying Isaac was okay and that if we needed rooms Derek has some we can stay in. The group agreed that we couldn't be alone so we took it. Everyone room was black with black tables and computer chairs. Scott told me he got a tattoo and Erica and Boyd are missing. Then my phone rang.  
"Hello?"   
"Sarah we know where they are. " Scott's voice said.  
"Sam?" I yelped.  
"Yes but Erica she's dead. " my heart stopped. He told me where they were and what their plan was and after Derek stealing the phone from Scott and yelling at me not to come in his alpha voice is slumped into my bed and closed my eyes. The old bank. Really? A bank? I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke to the sound of the door opening. I raced downstairs to see Peter walking in.  
"I know coming back from the dead has left my abilities somehow at impaired but the hearing still works so I'd appreciate it if you say what ever you fell like saying about me right to my face" he said.  
"No one likes you." Derek said at the same time I snorted.   
"Now shut up and help us" Derek said. Isaac was there too. Now five minuets later Peter had got memories from Isaac saying that Deucalion said that by tomorrow night they'd all be dead. And that Erica's dead. I gain was told to stay out of it with Derek and his alpha voice while Peter smirked in the corner. I glared at him as he snickered. Scott and stiles said they would research how to get inside the vault. It took them a day but by night the next day they had it. I was forced to stay and baby sit Peter with stiles as my other friends were spending time with family. Scott and Derek left to go and get them as I was in my room on my bed trying to keep control. It is easy when you get a hold of it. I don't have an anchor I just listen to music and it pulls me back. Everything was interrupted when I heard a howl. Derek's howl. My eyes snapped open and I shot up and ran out of the house leaving Peter and stiles. I came to the woods as Derek was there with Chris argent Scott and Isaac. I was in black jeans and my special jacket with my black retro combat boots.  
" what?" I asked.  
"Boyd was there with sam but there was someone else. My little sister Cora. They haven't felt the full moon in months so they're crazy and we need help" Derek said. They explained more and Chris looked at me.  
"So you're the leader of the guardians? Neplinem wolf?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Good then you know how to track" he said.  
"And I'm a werewolf so that's a bonus. I have SAMs scent down and besides Derek I have the most control over my senses so I can shift on demand. " I said."and don't forget" I said activating the two hidden blades and held them cross my chest." I have these." I added.   
"That is beyond cool. " Scott said with awe. Chris had a shocked face too. He shook it off and began to explain. I took one of the emitters and was with Derek.  
"Well if we can't kill or stop them let's contain them. In the school! The cellar only has one steel door. We get them in there contained until sunrise. " I said, we agreed and I ran with Derek. I had to get one in the tree and I flung it and ran along behind Derek. We lined them to the school and Derek stepped on something and arrows came flying. Hunter trap. I stood and used my hidden blades to block the darts. When I was done I put the blades away and turned to Derek.  
"I hate those things" he said " I want one" he added. I smirked and we ran to the school. We then got the three in the room and had it locked. Derek turned to me.  
"I have to go in. Lock the door behind me " he said. I hesitated before nodded. He ran in and I closed and locked the door and winced every time he was slashed by the werewolves. Then it stopped. I ran in and Scott followed. Derek was slashed but healing the others on the floor.   
"There's a teacher I'll get her. Get them out" he gasped I nodded and Scott helped me get them out. The sun was out and I had Cora and Scott had Boyd while we both carried Boyd. We got Cora fixed up and when she woke she was really grumpy.   
"Why are you here girl" she spat at me. I raised my eyebrow.  
"I'm known as nephilem wolf. I'm the leader of the guardians. Maybe you've heard of me" I spoke with a smirk, her eyes widened.  
"Wait you're the leader of the guardians! " she asked  
"Yep in the flesh" I said with a smirk.  
"Your team member helped me when I was getting attacked by hunters in Maine." She said. Must've been Daren.   
"Ah yeah he told me about that. " I said.   
"Thank you." She said.  
"No problem. Anyway your brother" I began as the door opened and he walked in" is right there " I said.   
"Why aren't you in school?" He asked me eyebrow raised. I raised one too in challenge.  
"Because of the fact that while Boyd was running with sam they ruined the middle school and we don't have school. High school does though." I said with a smirk. Hi shooed me to my room as they had a reunion. I rolled my eyes as I heard them fighting. I stomped down the stairs while they were arguing and steeped between them.   
"Stop fighting" I yelled. They looked at me.  
"Sarah" Derek growled. This counts as challenging an alpha but I rolled my eyes.  
"Derek I'm not challenging. I'm using my second aloha or head beat status as a pass for what I'm gonna do. " I said and he raised his eyebrow. I stepped out from between them and went behind Derek. I pushed him towards Cora and had them wrap their arms around each other. Their faces were confused.  
"Oh my god! It's called a hug! Okay you both thought the other was dead. And now you finally find out they're not and start fighting. Now hug!" I commanded. I saw their grips tighten and smirked. Finally. Then the alarm rang and they snapped apart. I was in my black jeans and a black bring me the horizon shirt with their crest in gold on the shirt with my retro combat boots and my jacket with the hidden in them. The jacket was unzipped. They got into fighting stances and snarled at the door. I slowly shifted and growled a bit as I activated the blades and crossed my arms across my chest. Before I bended my knees and inactivated the blades before making my hands into fists and growling as the door opened. Kali and Ennis were there and Cora attacked before I could warn her. She got beat and was held down by Ennis as kali had her gaze focused on me and Derek. I unsuited and Derek growled but I placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Derek don't. Remember you've been a beat all your life and haven't been alpha for long. She's more powerful and more experienced. I can see a persons abilities by focus. You have no chance with pure strength. Be smart don't do some thing stupid " I whispered in his ear. But he just ran at her. I sighed and flopped my arms to my sides.  
"And of course you do something stupid" I mumbled. Kali pushed Derek aside and turned to me.  
"Your turn pup. " she spoke. I sighed and shifted slowly before making a small roar showing my fangs. My eyes no doubt glowed as she ran after me. I dodged her first attack and almost got slashed with her toe claws. I activated the hidden blades and glared at her. I retracted my claws so I could use the blades better. I ran at her but she pushed me back as I dug the blades into the floor as I slid across it. I snapped my head back up and growled at her. Derek tried to attack but got beaten. I ran after her again as she gripped my hand and bent my wrist back breaking the bones and I groaned and fell down. She took my other hand and threw me across the room. I hit a pillar and spat out blood on the floor. But I still got back up as my wrist healed. She has taken my hidden blades out of my sleeves and thrown them across the room. They were impossible to reach without going through her. I growled and stood tall. She ran after me and I narrowed my vision. When she came I blocked every punch she threw but she got one in my gut and I wasn't ready for it. I coughed blood and it dropped to the floor. She dropped me to the floor and out her foot on my back as she pushed down hard and broke all my ribs as I made a small scream of pain. Part of my spine broke and I couldn't move as I healed slowly. I saw as Derek went after her again but was kicked to the floor and she got a pipe and stuck it through his back and it came out of his stomach as he was on all fours spitting out blood. I saw Cora being restrained painfully by Ennis and watched as another person came into the loft. Deucalion.   
"Is it over? Just listening to that was exhausting." He said as he made his way into the loft. I was next to Derek as he spit out blood.   
"Let her go" he made out and Ennis let go of Cora when Deucalion waved at him.   
"See we're not unreasonable." Deucalion spoke waving his hand around. Cora was about to run to him but Derek said "no" and she backed off.  
"I asked kali to be gentle" Deucalion said.  
"Gentle this is me being gentle" she said twisting the pole.  
"What do you want ? You want to kill me?" Derek gasped out.  
"Kill you? You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle." Deucalion said.  
"Hey! It's highly functioning sociopath do your research!" I blurted not being able to help myself. Deucalion smirked and turned to me.  
"Shit" I mumbled.  
"Sarah I almost forgot you were here" he spoke with another smile. I could feel the last bones healing as the pain disappeared and I sighed with relieve. I stood up slowly and stretched by twisting my back as it popped like a hundred times. I cracked my neck and then rolled my shoulders. Ennis growled and took a step but Deucalion held out his hand. Kali twisted the pole more and Derek coughed up more blood.   
"You're killing him" Cora shouted.  
"Not yet little sister. But I could. Who knows if it's five minuets or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out but just to be on the safe side duke you might want to hurry it up" kali said.  
"Now you see the problem with being in an alpha pack is that everyone wants to make the decisions. Me I'm more bout discovering new talents. Like you " Deucalion said.   
" not interested" Derek gasped.  
"Now you haven't even heard my pitch" Deucalion said.   
"You want me to kill my own pack" Derek spat.   
"No! I want you to kill one of them!" Deucalion said.do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it yourself. I did it. Ennis did it. Kali did it. Tell him what it's like kali to kill one of your own?" Deucalion said.   
"Mm liberating " she said twisting the pole. I rolled my eyes.   
"Listen to me Derek, do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability.  
In fact I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Deucalion said. I looked to Cora and her face was pleading. I sighed.  
"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple.  
We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts.The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole.When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore.He tried to take it from me.Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do.His power was added to mine.I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been.I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one.In fact, Derek, I killed them all.I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion spoke as he stood up and closed and folded his cane while he was talking and when he was done he flicked it and the cane snapped to a whole again. Cora was now giving me the puppy dog eyes. Deucalion crouched down to Derek and felt his face.   
"You're right kali. He does look like his mother. You'll get to know me Derek. Just like your mother did" Deucalion said standing up and walking away closer to me. I stepped away.   
"I know about. You what you are. You're a fanatic " Derek spat.  
"Know me? You've never seen anything like me.  
I'm am the alpha of alphas! The apex of apex predators! I am death! Destroyer of worlds! I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Deucalion yelled and his glasses cracked. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Hate it when that happens" he said. The pole was pulled from Derek and thrown on the ground. Derek collapsed and Cora ran after him. Deucalion walked and stopped in front of me.   
"I'll see you later daughter " he said and continued walking. When he was gone and Derek was healed he looked at me.  
"Daughter?" He asked. I sighed and began the story. When it was over Derek nodded and Cora watched me.  
"I'm sorry he's here because of me. " I said.  
"Don't worry it's not your fault you can't cohos show you get as parents. " Derek said. I sighed and went up stairs and flopped on my bed. I got the worst father to ever exist. Stiles told me that some kid died while we were chasing Cora and the others. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I got dressed and ready to go to school, I was in black jeans and a white BMTH shirt with their symbol in gold. I put my black on black high top converses on and picked my backpack up and out my ear buds in and played the song shadow Moses by BMTH. I walked to school my black hair down and skipped going to my locker and went right to my first class of the day. My friends and I didn't have any of the same classes. At lunch we all sat together and kept a close eye on the twins. After school was the cross country practice with the high schoolers. I played my BMTH playlist and ran ahead of everyone else. I saw the twins trying to catch up to me and ran faster. They still got me and pulled me off the trail.   
"Let me go" I growled.  
"No. It's time for a small chat." One of them said. They started to drag me away from the trail and away from my friends. I struggled and wiggled the whole way but couldn't get away. They dragged me all the way to the bank. Really job did no one see this! They dragged me into the vault and threw me inside. I hit a pillar and when I got back up I saw I was in a circle of mountain ash and watched as Ethan I think finished the circle and I ran to the side and pounded on the wall but nothing happened. I heard a chuckle and turned to see Deucalion right out side of the circle in a chair. He had his cane and his glasses were on his face.  
"Oh you have got to be shitting me" I groaned.   
"Hello sweet heart. Time for a small father to daughter chat don't you think." He said.   
"No no I don't think so." I said he just strike and looked at me.  
"It's not like you have a choice." He spoke gesturing to the mountain ash circle. I groaned again and sat down on the floor.   
"Oh lighten up" he said. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.  
"What do you want" I growled.   
"What I've always wanted. You. In . My . Pack. It's simple really." He said.  
"But I'm not an alpha. " I snarled.   
"Ah but you're even more powerful than any alpha even a true alpha. " he spoke.  
"No I'm not. " I said.   
"Why do you think when I was talking to your mother I said I had awakened your powers? Huh. When you were born your eyes glowed many colors. That band you like. Bring me horizon? Yes that's it. The symbol. You're eyes glowed and that symbol covered your eyes. You're a very special being. You're what people call elemental wolf. You have so much potential and raw power. But your mother used a spell to make your wolf side dormant. You achieved the impossible. It is said you cannot be two things. You can't be both wolf and kanima. And so on but when you were born you had the power of a banshie, elemental,wolf, and kitsune. You also have a human side. It's impossible for you to exist but here you are. " he said. My eyes widened. What.   
"Your powers have just begun to awaken and when they do when they all awaken you'll have the power of a god." He spoke.   
"But how" I asked in a whisper,  
"That remains a mystery. Your powers will awaken through time. You'll be able to draw weapons from the heavens and the underworld. You'll draw weapons from different dimensions. You'll be able to shape shift into many animals. You'll have the power if all elements. You'll predict death and the future. You'll be able to make our eyes glow so many different ways. That's only the beginning. " he said.  
"That's what you wanted to say. I'm still not going to be in your pack. " I spat.  
"We'll see. In the mean time I'll return you to your friends." He said. Then a dart hit my shoulder and the world went dark. When I woke up I was on Derek's couch with everyone gathered around me.   
"You're awake" Scott yelped.   
"Yeah" I said.  
"What happened " stiles asked.  
"Well Deucalion decided to have a chat and told me I'm the elemental wolf with loads of raw power and have the power of banshie wolf kitsune and elemental and that I'll be able to draw weapons from other dimensions and shift into many animals and have the power of all elements and predict death and the future and my eyes will glow many different ways . Said I'll have the power of a god when my powers awaken" I said. Derek's eyes grew wide  
" yeah sarah tell the truth" sam said.  
"She's not lying and it's true. " Peter spoke.  
"What?, " guardian Peter asked.  
"It's true and who are you" hale spoke.  
"Peter" our Peter said.  
"Well my names Peter" hale spoke.  
"Yeah Peter meet Peter now can we concentrate on the fact that I'm impossible!" I yelled.  
"Well it's true you can't be two creatures but you are here and alive so the legends are true. It is said that one day a child will be born from the yin and yang. By good and evil. The child will carry the power of a god. When needed the child could summon weapons from different dimensions and fight enemies. The child when born would have the power of a banshie , a wolf, an elemental, and kitsune. The child would be able to predict death and sorrow. And tell the future. The child would be able to change form to many animals and control all elements. The only way to find the chosen child called elemental wolf or in other times nephilem wolf. Demon and angel good and evil. The nephilem wolf can only be found by their eyes. The nephilem wolfs eyes can change into anything from pure black to any symbols the nephilem wolf chooses. " hale said. Everyone looked back to me and hale inspected my face.  
"Sarah think of any symbol or color and make your eyes glow. " Peter hale said. I closed my eyes and imagined the bring me the horizon symbol. I concentrated on it and opened my eyes. Everyone gasped. I was confused. Derek showed a mirror to my face and I gasped. My eyes irises and pupils were the bring me the horizon symbol. I blinked and they went away to my regular green eyes.   
"So it is true" hale murmured.   
"Okay that was kinda cool" stiles said. Everyone glared but i laughed.   
"Does the legend say anything else." I asked hale.  
"Well it says the nephilem wolf can draw it's power from music. The nephilem wolf can also use magic. " hale spoke.   
"Okay. Cool. " I said softly.   
"So wait? What do you mean yin and yang" Jason asked.   
"The yin and yang? You know the black and white swirl. I'm guessing the whole made from evil and good. Dark and light. I'm guessing the evil is Deucalion her father and the good is her mother. It's said that the nephilem wolf is the yin and yang. That means that Sarah is balanced. Her good doesn't out sigh the evil but the evil doesn't out weigh the good. They are balanced. " Derek spoke.   
"So I'm some all powerful being? " I asked.  
"Yes" Peter hale said.  
"Great. " I said with a sigh.  
"What do we do now?" Sam asked.  
" now? We plan" Derek said,  
"We know where they are. They are in the same building as the argents" Derek said as I got up.  
"We need to attack" Derek added.  
"I'm against it !" Scott said.   
"Okay. How about we wait. We train. I'll train with my weird powers and we the guardians can teach you guys some things. " I said placing my hands on the map.   
"Okay how will you train?" Stiles asked.  
"I'll try to summon weapons and shift." I said eyes not leaving the paper. I looked at their plan and furrowed my eyebrows. When we went to train I had Jason teach Derek . Sam teach Scott, Peter teach Isaac, Daren train Boyd and I was in the far side of the loft. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I reached my right hand out by my right side and closed my fingers. They closed on some thing and I pulled up. When I opened my eyes a golden sword was in my hand. It had a golden blade and on the bottom of the blade near the hilt was a black onyx circle. The hilt was black and the sword kinda glowed.   
"Guys! I did it!" I said. I turned and they looked at me. Their eyes widened.  
"Check it out" I said showing the sword off.   
"Well. That is cool. Nice job Sarah!" Scott said. I closed my eyes again and pushed the sword out by my right side and dropped it. I didn't hear any clatter and when I open my eyes it was gone.   
"Okay that was awesome" sam said. I shrugged as they got back to training. I kept grabbing the sword and putting it back. Each time it was easier. By the time the day was done I could summon the weapon in seconds. I plopped onto my bed and drifted alseep.


	3. Deucalion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New powers and talents are revealed.

CHAPTER THREE  
I woke to my alarm. I slammed it and jumped up out of bed. I got in a pair of black jeans and a black sempiternal bring me the horizon shirt. I slipped my golden sempiternal iPod touch in my pocket. I grabbed my ear buds and placed them in my ear. The song can you feel my heart and jogged downstairs. I got a text from Allison said her father wanted to see me. I ran to their building and took the elevator.   
"Can you tell from the look in our eyes" the song sang. I closed my eyes and opened them when the elevator stopped. I saw it wasn't the argents floor and shrugged. Then a familiar cane came to view and my eyes shot open. Deucalion walked in and when the doors closed I turned to him. I reached to my right side and concentrated. I closed my hand around a familiar hilt and pulled up. I held it out in front of me as he turned to me and smiled.  
"Ah I see you learned a new trick. The he and blade."he spoke stepping closer in the small space as I backed up and my back hit the wall. He smirked and I rolled my eyes gripping the sword hilt tighter.   
"Back off or I cut you in half" I spat. He raised his hands in fake surrender and when the elevator stopped I backed out of the elevator slowly. When the doors closed I let the breath I was holding out and pushed the sword into the other dimension and walked to the argents place. When I knocked on the door Chris answered.   
"Hey come on in." He said with a smile. I walked in and he closed the door. He led me to his office and Allison was there too.  
"So is it true. Nephilem wolf?" He asked. I closed my eyes and when I flicked them open the bring me the horizon sempiternal symbol glowed for my eyes. He gasped and Allison did too.   
"That is cool. " Allison breathed. I nodded and closed my eyes and made them return to their green.   
"So it is true. The legend. Yin and yang. Evil and good. Deucalion as the evil your mother as the good, balanced perfectly. " he asked. I nodded. His eyes traveled down to the sheathe I have for my sword. It's brown leather with symbols etched on it.   
"What's that for?" Allison asked her eyes traveling to it also. I sighed. I reached my arm out my right side and looked down my hand and wrist had disappeared. I closed my hand around the familiar hilt and pulled. The golden glowing heavens blade.pulled out and I held it in my hands. The faint glow was a little brighter.   
"The heavens blade. " Chris gasped.   
"Yeah I've been told of it's many names." I sighed. Deciding to keep it in our dimension I pushed it into the sheath on my left side.   
"How many others can you summon?" Chris asked.  
"So far only this. But I can make my eyes glow into anything. " I shrugged. Allison's eyes were still wide.   
"What'd you want to talk about" I asked. Getting back on topic.   
"I wanted to talk about this. Your powers. And what they mean. " he said.   
"What do they mean?" I asked interested.  
"Well there's another name for what you are. Some call it the yinyang as in one word. You are both. Balanced perfectly. There's also another name. Nephilem. Demon and angel. And about the killings? They're sacrificed. All three people killed so far were virgins. " he said. Three virgins. Wow.   
"Okay so why are the alpha pack killing virgins. " I asked.  
"That's the thing I don't think it's them" he said shaking his head. He told me about a few things and then I left. My sword still in the sheath. I took he elevator and this time not crazy murdering fathers joined me. Yay. I made my way to school after putting the sword away and grabbing my backpack. The bell for second period rang as I walked in. I went to my second class and went through school with no interruptions. At cross country we learned we have a meet tomorrow. When the bell rang for the end of the day I was approached by Scott.  
"I'm going to reason with him just talk" he told me. He wanted to meet Deucalion at a mall. I groaned.   
"Talking never ends at talking I'll go.," I said. I dropped my backpack at Derek's and made an excuse to go to Scott's, I told the guardians to stay out of it and went to Scott's. I had taken the heavens blade out and it was in it's sheath as my left hand rested on it.We were in his room when Isaac came in.  
"Where are you two going" he asked  
"To eat" Scott blurted.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"Mexican" Scott said. I face palmed.  
"Oh sweet I love Mexican." Isaac said.  
"Oh for the love of god let's go" I grumbled. I rode my black bike while Scott rode his motor bike. We arrived at the abandoned mall and hopped off the bikes.  
"What's wrong" Scott asked Isaac.   
"Nothing just I'm actually kinda hungry now" he replied.  
"Me too" I said as we walked in. Deucalion sat in the middle standing on an old escalator.   
"You're not alone" Deucalion spoke.   
"This is Isaac" Scott said.  
"I'm not talking about Isaac" Deucalion said. I was confused. Then Derek and the others. Boyd and Cora stepped out of the shadows. That's when I noticed something.   
"Guys don't. " I said.   
"Listen someone's going to die" I said again.   
"No just him," Derek spat. Pointing to Deucalion.  
"Oh my god all of you are hopeless. You keep forgetting some thing Important. He may be the alpha of alphas. The apex of apex or what every the hell he calls himself. But he's still blind. How does a blind person get into some where like here alone" I snapped back.   
"She's right" Deucalion voiced as kali came sliding down a pillar and Ennis up an escalator while the twins came from above forming one large beast.   
"See all of you are hopeless.," I mumbled. Then Derek charged right at Deucalion.   
"Oh my god dude there are people on each side of him m never just run eight at him like that! Trust the part banshie over here. I can feel it something bad is going to happen " I snapped at him but he just charged. He got blocked by kali of course. Then Cora and Boyd attacked. Isaac when I turned to him was shifted and went for the twins. Scott groaned and looked up as he shifted. I groaned and then reluctantly pulled my sword out of the sheath and twirled it a bit in my right hand before closing my eyes and making them go to the bring me the horizon sempiternal symbol. I saw the twins smash Scott into the wall. I ran after them and gripped the hilt hard and slashed across their shoulder. The cut was deep and it was starting to smoke. It healed as they turned to me and roared. They tried to slash at me but each time I blocked it with my sword with ease. I hadn't even realized everyone else had lost their fights. Cora was under Kali's foot. Her foot was on Cora's throat. Ennis had Boyd while Scott and Isaac were on the floor. Derek was standing.   
"Kill him Derek. And the others can go" Deucalion spoke. I was still blocking the twins attacks. I smacked them in the face with the butt of the bade and they stumbled back. As they flew back I locked eyes with Ennis. The twins were now back to normal. I went after Ennis and he let Boyd go. Ethan took his place holding down Boyd. Ennis was jared to block. I saw kali let Cora go and Aden take her place. I saw her running towards me. I shot my left hand out and grasped something. I pulled it out and turned to the side blocking both their attacks. The other sword was black. Made from obsidian. Black and hilt. This one had an aura of black cloaking it.   
"Who's it gonna be Derek pack or family" Aden said.  
"There's no difference. Family doesn't end with blood. " I gasped out. My limit was approaching and they seemed to notice that and pushed harder.   
"Choose Derek" Deucalion said. Then something happened. I was battling kali with the obsidian blade and Ennis with the heavens blade. I pushed hard on both and flung the two alphas back. Ennis went one way and kali the other. I was panting and out if energy. I saw my reflection in a piece of metal and gasped. My right eye was glowing a white and the once golden sword was glowing a bright white while the obsidian sword was cloaked in black shadows. My left eye was black. They weren't just glowing. My whole eye socket was bursting in the white flame like energy while my whole left eye socket was bursting in the flame like black shadows. I blinked and they went back to normal. Then I heard it. A large crack. I turned to see Scott with red eyes, he shook his head and they went back to yellow. Derek then attacked Ennis and in seconds they both fell two flights onto an escalator. I ran over and Scott and Isaac had to restrain me from jumping off. Then a large white light emitted from the middle of the room. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes. I shot up and when the light faded twelve large people stood in the room. I realized that each one had a weapon. Then a black shadow enveloped the room and a man stepped out.   
"The Olympian gods" I gasped. I had taken classes on Greek mythology for my whole life. The large gods shrank until they were tall adults. They stood around me.   
"Sarah heart. Nephilem wolf. Yinyang. We the gods have seen your strength. We gift you with our powers. " the large man in the middle said. Zeus. They held out a hand towards me and pointed their fingers at me. Then the fingers erupted in a small colored flame. Posideon was blue hades black like shadows and Zeus had white. The others had them too. They pressed the fingers on my forehead and the light didn't burn but it tingled. It traveled into my head and tingled all along my body.  
"Sarah. You are now gifted as the child of Olympus. You will need to train and accomplish many hard tasks but each time you get by a new power will be awakened. When all of your power is awakened you she have a place as an Olympian god. The goddess of all supernatural creatures and beings. A protector. A guardian." Zeus spoke. Then they disappeared. I looked around to see wide eyed people. I composed my self and walked out with the others leaving Deucalion and his stupid pack. The next day we got on the bus for the meet. I sat across the aisle from Scott and stiles who were reviewing vocab words. I kept going over what the hell happened the other day in my mind. Greek gods? Really!   
"Man is it still not healed?" Stiles asked Scott. I turned and saw Scott had a large gash on his stomach. I winced and looked at it. It was from an alpha so it would take longer to heal but Boyd and Isaac are fine so why isn't he? My mind was racing.  
"Sarah! " stiles whispered. I turned to him.  
"What" I whispered back.  
"Can you see what the twin is checking his phone for ?'" Stiles said. I sighed and nodded as he turned to Scott. I pulled my iPhone out and went to my contacts and selected Danny.  
"Hey man can you tell me why Ethan keeps checking his phone? " I toyed and sent it. Danny turned and looked at me. He rolled his eyes.  
"No" he typed.  
"Please for me? You owe me one" I tried. He does I tutored him in chemistry   
"Fine just one sec" was the reply. I fist bumped and waited as he asked.   
"It's he's waiting for something about a family member or something. " Danny texted. I showed he text to stiles and his brow furrowed. Ennis. He lived? What about Derek? All there questions ran though my mind. I glanced over at Boyd and saw his claws out.  
"He's going to do something" I told the others. Me and Scott made our way to them.  
"Don't do anything" I ordered. Boyd growled at me. I gripped his hand . Isaac glanced at Scott.  
"Are you still healing?" He whispered.  
"I'm fine" he replied but it grabbed Boyd's attention and his claws left.  
"Just let me make a plan please". Scott pleaded. They nodded and we made our way to the back. When I sat down and so did Scott he winced. I held my hand out to him and he raised an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and pushed my hand to him. He gripped it and I concentrated. My veins turned black and Scott had a look of relieve on his face. I was taking his pain away. Stiles just looked surprised at what I was doing. When I slipped my hand away Scott sighed and thanked me. E coach yelled at me to sit down and I flipped him off while I did causing some to laugh. I dosed off for about five minuets until puke filled my nose and I shot up. Everyone ran out of the bus and so did I. I saw Allison and Lydia take Scott into the bathroom with stiles. In a few minuets they came back with Scott and sneaked on the bus after it was cleaned. We stopped at a motel after I had to break up Isaac and Ethan fighting. It was a strange motel and I didn't like the feel it gave off. I got a room with Allison and Lydia for the night and lay on the bed listening to music. BMTH shadow Moses. It's a great song. I got bored fast and called Peter. Not hale. Guardian Peter.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"I'm bored we had to stop at a motel" I said.  
"Well guess what" he said.  
"What" I asked.  
"The bodies of Derek and Ennis are gone. " he said.  
"So Derek might still be alive?" I asked.  
"Yep but so may Ennis. I have to go but thought you should know that" he sake and hung up. I sighed and put my phone away. This is going to be a long night. I could hear everything that was going on in the hotel but ignored it. Werewolf perk. Allison came in to take a shower and I left to go for a walk around to do something. The sound if a power saw cut my thoughts and I ran towards it to see Ethan and Lydia and stiles but Ethan was trying to saw into himself. We got the saw away from him but he went to claw himself I punched him and he fell to the heater and was back to normal.  
" what the hell" I asked.  
"I don't know but I think that the werewolves will try to commit suicide" stiles said. My eyes widened.  
"I'm a werewolf!" I shouted.   
"Well why aren't you affected." Lydia asked.  
"Maybe because I'm also like fifty other things?" I mumbled. They nodded and we went off to take care of the other werewolves. We got Boyd better and Isaac. But when we found Scott he had the last flare we were using to bring them back and was covered in gas.   
"There's no hope" he kept saying.   
"Scott don't you dare say that. There's always hope. Happiness can be found even in the darkest time a if only one remembers to turn on the light. Scott turn on the light. Hope is always there. Whether a small ember. A flicker or a large flame. It's there Scott. " I spoke walking towards him slowly.   
"Not for me and not for Derek." Scott spoke.   
"Scott don't do this" stiles pleaded. I got the flare away and tossed it. But it lit and Lydia pushed us out of the way. We all ended up fine but Lydia saw something in the flames. I went to sleep and the next day the meet was canceled and we headed home. I was in the back away from the others and got a call.  
"Yello" I said.  
"Sarah" a voice spoke. Derek's,  
"Wait you're alive!" I yelled.  
"Yes. Im fine. But there's a small problem. " he said.  
"What?" I asked worried.  
"Ennis is dead. But I need you here. The alpha pack is coming after me." He spoke. I spent the whole ride on edge until we finally got home and I shot out of the bus. I went right to Derek's loft and ran in the room gasping for air. I finally got air and Derek was looking at me with one brow raised.  
"Dude shut up" I said.  
"I didn't say anything" he protested.  
"Yeah but your eyebrows did" I said. He rolled his eyes and I saw the alpha pack triskele on his window.   
"Okay so the others are at school why am I here?" I asked.  
"Because they're coming for me and I need help" he said. I nodded and summoned the heavens blade and the demons blade out and the demons blade had the shadows cloaking it while the heavens blade had the white glow around it. Like mist.   
"Show off" he mumbled. I smirked.   
"Hey I'm here protecting your ass " I said back. He rolled his eyes and the doors opened and Boyd and Isaac walked in. Boyd had a bp gym bag.  
"Why aren't you in school" Derek spoke   
"We're here to protect you" Isaac said.  
"Oh not you're in trouble then" I said earning a glare from Isaac. They explained about how they were gonna set up and electric water field on his floor. We flooded his floor and threw the wires in as it sparked to life. We sat on wooden docks? I guess. That's when I realized the alarm light was off.   
"They cut the power" I spoke and the others looked at me. I stepped off the dock and onto the flooded floor. I had the heavens blade and the demons blade in the ur sheathes on each side of my waist. The door opened and I gripped the two hilts tightly. Kali stepped out.  
"You know Derek when Ennis dies I wanted to just kill you then and now. But then I remembered how you surround yourself with the teenagers and I thought what's a girl gotta do to get you alone" she said snapping her fingers. The door opened wider revealing the teacher mrs.blake being held by her throat by the twins.  
I glanced at the twins and at Jennifer I think her that's her name. Then at Derek. Isaac and Boyd backed us up.  
"So what's you say Derek think you can beat me one on one?" She spoke. I snorted. Derek waved Isaac and Boyd away. They left and went to the side. I stayed.   
"One on one Derek" kali said.   
"You know I was the one who pushed Ennis away, and pushed him towards the edge. Derek just helped. I was the one who killed him." I spoke. Kali flashed her eyes and I smirked. This time when I flashed my eyes I made the the black veil brides star. The BVB making a star on my eyes and the back was black while the BVBs were white. She gulped and then another stepped out. Ethan. Aden still held Jennifer but Ethan he walked towards me .  
"Then you fight me" he spoke. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked at Derek and nodded. I pulled the heavens blade and the demons blade out if the sheathes and got into a fighting position. The heavens blade glowed brightly with white mist and brightness but the demons blade was enveloped in shadows.   
"Let's do this" I said with a smirk my eyes still as the black veil brides stars. Ethan ran towards me while kali went after Derek. I had black jeans that end half way down my calf and a black shirt with the sempiternal symbol in gold. I had my converses on and as Ethan ran towards me he threw up water. He slashed at me but I dodged and cut him with the demons blade. We went on like this for a few minuets before I heard a splash and turned to see Derek on the ground. I sighed and groaned as I pushed Ethan back and through a wall. Well he went out the door. That's when kali held Derek's claws out and Aden let go of Jennifer but then grabbed Boyd and picked him up. I began to run but they were half way across the room and I was two feet away when Aden dropped Boyd onto Derek's claws and left him there. I stood still next to them as Boyd slowly died in his arms.  
"It was worth it" he had whispered to Derek before turning his head to me.  
"Thank you. Sarah, tell the guardians I say thank you. " Boyd said to me and I just nodded and that's when he left.   
"You're welcome " I gasped out in shot sobs. Tears didn't fall. I've never cried. But a single tear slipped down my right check as Derek dropped Boyd down. Kali and the twins left. That's when Cora and stiles ran in. Cora dropped down and cried over Boyd's body as stiles just put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Isaac held Jennifer. I placed the blades in their dimensions and made my eyes fade to normal. Boyd's dead. I called the guardians over and they were there in seconds from school. We took Boyd's body away and cleaned all the water up. Afterwards we were silent. The next day I was forced to go to school. I got in a grey and white shirt with a white cami under it with my jean jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans that end half way down my calf with my black on black converses that have the high heels. I left the sheathes in my room. I put my neckless on and grabbed my iPod touch my phone and my backpack and went to school. It was boring but at lunch I sat with Scott and stiles but Scott looked distracted.   
"What?" I asked.  
"Deaton he's been taken" Scott said. As a sacrifice! Okay so that's three virgins and one vet?   
"What do we do?" I asked.  
"We're going to go and check his place while you stay at school and have a normal day" stiles said sternly. I looked at Scott who just nodded in agreement. I groaned and laid my head on the table while they left.   
"Sarah you're thirteen. You just started eighth grade. Act like it. " Scott said as he pat my back. After lunch in had three tests and twenty pages of homework. The bell rang for the end of the day and I packed my stuff up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and was the last on in the halls when I heard a consistent tapping noise. I shook my head but it was still there. I followed it to the music room and opened the door to a dark room with Deucalion standing there tapping his cane.  
"Do you know what a metronome is? " he asked.  
"I don't care why are you here?" I snapped.  
"Why to help you find Deaton" he said.  
"How?" I asked stepping in the room and closing the door.  
"Let's see. If you can get the cane away from me I'll tell you where he is" he said. I looked at him. He held the cane out and waited. I shrugged and flicked out my claws.   
"Ah nice to see you using your werewolf things for this." He said with a smiled. I ran after him and made a move to take the cane but he pulled it away. I followed and every time he dodged. He finally made and attack against me and I caught the cane before it hit me.   
"Where is Deaton" I growled out.  
"Go to where secrets were discovered ."he told me and I was confused he slashed me and I fell back. When I got up he was gone. Secrets? I stumbled around the school until I got home. After the wound healed I made my way to the loft. When I got to my room a dropped my back pack on the floor and did all my homework. When I was done a laid on my bed and closed my eyes. My phone rang with a text and I shot up.  
"Sarah we know where Deaton is. " a text from Scott. I typed an okay and began to think about the place Deucalion could mean. Secrets? Wait secrets about what I am! The bank! I ran outside and all the way to the bank. What I saw was Deaton in the vault in a circle of mountain ash. Scott was pushing the barrier and I could see a glint of red in his eyes before he flew back. The sherif came in and shot the rope down.   
"Sarah! I told you to be normal" Scott yelled.  
"I'm not normal and have never been normal. " I muttered. He glared before his gaze softened.   
"Scott hurry your eyes were red" Deaton spoke.  
"But I'm not an alpha" Scott said.  
"It's rare very rare but every hundred years or so a beta rises to the rank of alpha without having to take that power. One who rises purely on strength of character and force of will" he explained.  
"True alpha" I said eyes widening.   
"Yes. " he said.  
"You knew" Scott asked.  
"I believed " deaton said." Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you and Sarah" Deaton spoke. He rubbed his wrists. That's when the sherif came back in and we left. Scott had a confused expression.   
"I'm a true alpha?" He asked.  
"Yeah buddy. But not yet. " I said.  
"What?" He asked  
"A true alpha has to earn it. Your eyes are still yellow but something can spark it and make you an alpha a true alpha at that." I spoke. He nodded and I went to the loft and slipped into bed falling asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like or whatever please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ! Please comment!


End file.
